


The talks you have before the end of the World

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cute, Episode: e067-069 Story and Song Parts 1-3, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Poly-relationships, M/M, Multi, Some characters are just mentioned, This is not cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: Taako said something to the Director after finding out about Lup, Magnus needs to let him know he was wrong. He never had nothing.





	The talks you have before the end of the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoxRiver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxRiver/gifts), [psychosomatic86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychosomatic86/gifts).



In the quiet of the ship, before they entered what very well be the last fight of their lives, Taako reached out fruitlessly to swing the umbrella he’d been carrying for longer than a year now. While anyone who heard Johann's cry knew they would win but by Pan at what cost? He had lost- no, they had lost so much already. 

Unknowingly, Taako had been carrying the litch- really the spirit of his unknown twin. Every time he thought of her since drinking Junior's ichor , he could feel the overwhelming emotions of the forgotten century. The childhood Taako and Lup had spent together- everything awful and amazing that they had lived through together. Together. Fuck- finally now he knew why even when surrounded by others he felt so unbearably lonely. Even when he felt pride for seeing little Ango succeed in casting a new spell, when he celebrated with Merle and Magnus for surviving when they definitely should have died, when he was in Kravitz arms. 

The sheer weight of the memories threatened to overwhelm him, to bring forth the tears he’d been hiding for only Pan knows how long. Even the ones that didn't even involve Lup- like the first time he'd really met the two idiots who ended up being his best friends. Not like he'd ever tell them that, though. 

“Hey,” Magnus’ voice was uncharacteristically soft as the Fighter approached the Wizard. Merle had gone up to the bridge to go hang out with Davenport. Apparently hang out was what the kids were calling it these days, according to Angus. Besides Taako really did not need to see that- he'd seen enough Merle /ugh/ flirting with plants, he didn't need to see it with another sentient being. 

And, at the moment, he just didn't want to be around the rest of them again. Especially not fucking Lucretia. 

“I know you were talking about Lup, before- but you know you don’t have nothing right? You’ve got me, Merle, Ango and everyone else. We’re all here for you.” Taako didn’t say anything, he kept his back to Magnus. What could he even say? Taako doesn't do this sort of thing. He makes a bad joke or insults someone then makes a daring escape. Too bad Magnus giant ass form was blocking the exit. 

It took everything he was not to allow his shoulders to start shaking. But Magnus knew him, had known him for over a century- he saw it. Magnus’ warm, strong arms wrapped around the elf, while it may not be the first time Magnus had done this -Taako still didn't want to fall apart in front of the other.

“You’ll never be alone, Taako. I promise.” A sob finally escaped the Wizard, turned now to press his face into the other’s chest. Magnus was so fucking tall that even Taako as an elf just reach his shoulder. 

“You sap,” Taako muttered, his voice oddly quiet. A moment passed, the slight shaking from Taako’s sobs tampering off. 

“Yeah, but you love it.” The fighter brushed his fingers through Taako’s dirty blonde hair. It was greasier then normal- though to be fair they had more or less been continuously running since entering Wonderland. Not like he was gonna mention it, either. He'd probably get a fireball up the ass if he did.

Still, it was Taako- His Taako in his arms, the one he’d spent more than a hundred years fighting alongside, protecting and loving. He'd wanted his physical form before because those had been the arms that held his wife, but that had been before he remembered that his body had died like fifty times. Crap, Kravitz had told him and he couldn't even remember it now. Who the heck doesn't remember something like this? Not to mention how many times they had died in Refuge. 

It was weird, even after dying so many times- technically having a new body each time it happened, he could still remember the perfect fit of Taako in his arms.

With everything he knew Taako went through in the years before they had all met up again, he wasn’t very surprised when Taako stiffened in his grasp at the declaration. How many had scorned Taako’s love? How many had hurt his beloved idiotic chief?

He shouldn’t have been surprised that Taako could still surprise him even now. 

“I still love Kravitz, too.” Now was Magnus’ turn to feel a shot of icy cold fear flow through him- like someone had cast cone of cold through his heart.   
“But you feel like home- like my dude I don’t know. I don’t do this emotional shit.” 

Magnus laughed, pressing a kiss to Taako’s forehead, where Kravitz had just a little while ago. 

“We’ll figure it out. If you want just Kravitz, or just me or both we’ll make it work.” 

Taako grinned, very precisely whipping the tears from his eyes to ensure his mascara wasn’t ruined. He couldn’t help but laugh just a little bit, earning a small chuckle from the Wizard. 

“Alright, Mr.Emotional Therapist let’s go save the fucking world.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing TAZ fanfic. I might do more with sort of the characters conversations and thoughts before the battle at the end. I also gifted this to the two assholes who got me into this fucking podcast.


End file.
